dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperbolic Time Chamber
The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a room the size of Earth located on Kami's Lookout. It has has very extreme temperatures, ranging from above 100 degrees to below 0, and the temperature changes quickly. The air is twice as thin making it harder to breath and as soon as you step onto the ground out of the room the gravity istantly changes to 10x that of earth's. You can spend one day in here and it will only be one hour outside. Only 2 people can go in at a time. If you stay in here for over a day you will be locked in forever. If you would like to train here leave a comment or insert your character's name in one of the slots. (Note: You get 1 days worth of training in 1 hour, so the max duration of staying in the chamber is 1 hour per go, and you can only enter the chamber twice.) *Training Slot 1 *Training slot 2 *Natch *King The Fight King's Stats Race- Human Level- 7 Power Level- 10,962,000 Health- 7,700/10,000 Speed- 12 Damage- 41 Natch's Stats Race- Saiyan Level- 9 Power Level- 2,460,800 Health- 10,900/13,000 Speed- 17 Damage- 18 The Battle *King flies at Natch, thrusting his elbow into Natch's stomach and subsequently kicking him. *Natch rushes King, and delivers a heavy punch to the gut. *King flips backwards, landing on his feet. He then launches a volley of 15 Ki blasts at Natch. *Natch tries to avoid most of them, but gets hit by three; Natch then kicks King away and rushes him and punches him higher in the air. *King blocks the full force of the assault, then flies down and sucker punches Natch. He then knees Natch in the chest. *Knowing that he can't win in his base form, Natch powers up to Super Saiyan and teleports behind King and fires a energy wave directly to the back of King. *King jumps up, avoiding the energy wave completely. He then charges up an energy ball, throwing it right at Natch. *Natch blocks the energy ball, and kicks King to the side of the head, Natch then fires a Kamehameha at King causing him to crash down to the ground. *King, getting frustrated, gets up off of the ground, coats his fists in white energy, and punches Natch 6 times. *Natch also frustrated, elbows King and punches him 5 times. *King dodges 3 of the punches, kicks Natch into the air, and pummels him back to the ground, firing a burst of energy afterwards. *Natch dodges the attack, and gut punches King and flys up and fires a powerful Kamehameha at King which causes a powerful explosion. *King blocks the attack as it barrels towards him. Although he is somewhat damaged, he manages to push the Kamehameha back with a wave of his own, creating an explosion. *To gain more power Natch powers up to Super Saiyan 2, and without King knowing he teleported in front of him releases the Final Flash. Category:Locations Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds